Cover Girl
by Clairity
Summary: Coz you are my cover girl. Suck at summaries, just see inside to know the story. ET


**Cover Girl**

The sun of the afternoon was bright along with the warm breeze of the air. Tomoyo is in the porch sitting on a chair, reading a fashion magazine. While Eriol is just taking a video of her in front her. He's sitting in front of her and he really loves the view he's seeing now. He smiled when he saw Tomoyo pouted her lips into a disappointed look. Tomoyo peered up her head and looked at Eriol through the video cam.

"Can you put down the video cam please?" Tomoyo asked as she put down the magazine on the table.

"Why? I'm taking a video of you." Eriol said and smiled again when Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. Tomoyo blocked the video by pressing her palm against the lens of the video cam. Eriol turned it off and put it down on the table.

"What was that for?" Tomoyo asked.

"The what?"

"Why are you taking a video of me?"

"I just like to." Tomoyo didn't respond. She just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Now tell me why you looked so disappointed."

"Well, I can't find a dress."

"Dress for what?"

"For my mom's birthday. I have to buy a new one. My old dresses don't fit for me anymore." Tomoyo replied sadly. Eriol chuckled.

"Hey, why are you laughing?"

"Come on." Eriol stood up, grabbed the video cam and Tomoyo's wrist.

"Huh? Where are we going?" Tomoyo asked. She didn't get any response from Eriol. He just smiled at her.

**xxxxx**

They went to a dress shop that Tomoyo had never seen before. She was like 'Oh my God.' She stopped at the front door and scanned the area. The shop is really good and the dresses are so amazing. She looked at Eriol who is currently smiling down at her. He could tell that Tomoyo really loved the place. He could see that same familiar smile on her face that he loves to see. He smiled back at her and held her hand as he guided her inside the shop.

"This is really great Eriol." Tomoyo exclaimed.

"I'm glad you liked it." Eriol said. "Now you can choose a suitable dress for you here." After a second, Eriol almost dropped to his knees when Tomoyo hugged her forcefully and tightly.

"Hey, I can't breathe." Eriol chuckled and Tomoyo pulled herself away from the embrace.

"Sorry." Then a lady who is in her mid twenties approached them.

"How may I help you ma'am, sir?" the young lady asked.

"Uhmm can you find her a dress that would fit her?" Eriol asked the lady.

"No problem sir. This way ma'am." The lady walked and Tomoyo followed her. On the other hand, Eriol found a soft couched so he decided to sit there because he knew that this will be a long day for him. Sometimes Tomoyo is so choosy in buying new dresses and other stuffs. He turned on the video cam and watched the videos of Tomoyo he captured.

Eriol watched the video with a smile on his face. He captured every moves of Tomoyo since the start of that day. He really admire her though sometimes she gets messy or what. It just makes her more beautiful. Suddenly, Eriol noticed an old man sitting beside him, also watching the video.

"Is she your girlfriend?" the old man asked.

"No. She's just my friend." Eriol replied.

"But she means the whole world for you, right?" the old man asked again. Eriol looked at the old man and stared at him for awhile._ Why is he asking me these questions? He thought._ But he's right. Tomoyo means a lot to him. She's his world. He just hopes that Tomoyo feels the same way towards him. But that's impossible. Tomoyo sees him only as a friend. A best friend maybe. But who knows? Maybe she's just hiding her feelings, right? Eriol shook his head from the thought and heard the old man chuckled.

"Young love." The old man muttered, stood up and left the shop. Eriol was left there. He felt his heart stopped beating and he doesn't know why. He looked at the way where the old man went and shook his head again. He decided to watch the video again and there he found himself smiling every time Tomoyo does funny things. She's really amazing. One day he'll marry her and be with her forever if and only if she agrees. Well, let's just see.

**xxxxx**

One and half hours had passed but Tomoyo still didn't show up. Eriol wondered what took her so long so he stood up and went to the area where Tomoyo went earlier. His eyes searched everywhere but he couldn't find her until he spotted her sitting on a couch with lips pouted. He smiled seeing her that way. It always makes him smile whenever she does that pouting thing on her lips. Eriol cleared his throat and approached Tomoyo.

"Hey, I thought you're looking for a dress? Why are you sitting there alone?" Eriol asked and sat beside Tomoyo.

"I was but I couldn't find a dress that would fit me." Tomoyo replied sadly. Eriol chuckled at the response but was interrupted when Tomoyo hit him lightly on his shoulder and pouted her lips again that Eriol couldn't resist to stare and smile at.

"Oww." Eriol exaggerated his reaction from what Tomoyo did to him that made the young lady chuckle. Soon after, both of them were chuckling from nothing.

"Come on." Eriol said and held Tomoyo's hand that made the latter stop and look at their hands.

"What?" Eriol frowned.

"N-nothing. Where are we going?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'll help you find a dress." Eriol simply replied.

"It's no use. Let's just go home. There's nothing in here that would fit me."

"No. I don't believe it. I'm sure there's one that would fit you. And hey, aren't these dresses in here look beautiful?"

"Yeah they are but I'm looking for something extraordinary."

"Something what?"

"Something extraordinary that will make me beautiful."

"But you're already extraordinary and beautiful." Eriol said without thinking. Tomoyo looked at him with a teasing look on her face.

"What did you say?"

"N-nothing." Then something caught Eriol's attention. A black tube dress that he thought will be perfect for Tomoyo. He broke from Tomoyo and hurriedly went to the said dress. He took the dress and studied it for awhile. Tomoyo watched him from her spot with a smile on her face. He's too cute for his eyes to look at. After a minute, Eriol went back to Tomoyo holding the black dress he got.

"Try this one. This looks so perfect for you." Eriol said and handed the dress to Tomoyo. Tomoyo accepted the dress but not looking at it instead she's looking at Eriol.

"Thanks." And she went to the fitting room.

**xxxxx**

She looks like a goddess. Eriol was stunned. He never thought she would look so beautiful in that black dress matching with some curls on her hair, dark purple eyes. Damn, she's too pretty. Then again, Eriol felt his heart stopped beating again but this time, it's because of the scenery he's seeing now. The girl of his life. _Maybe she will look good in a wedding dress someday, he thought._ Eriol shook his head again for his head is playing with him since earlier.

"What? You don't like it?" Tomoyo asked.

"No. I mean, you're so… beautiful. I couldn't find words to describe you now." Eriol replied, still staring at Tomoyo.

"Really? Should I take the dress now?"

"I strongly suggest yes."

"Okay then."

**xxxxx**

They were back in the living room of Tomoyo's house after they bought the dress. Eriol is taking a video of Tomoyo again but he stopped when he saw from the video cam that Tomoyo is looking at him with questions on her face. Eriol turned the video cam off and put it down on the table.

"What does that look for?" Eriol asked.

"Something's bothering me." Tomoyo replied.

"What? Tell me."

"No. It's not that important."

"I know it is. You won't look like that if it's not."

"You might laugh at me if I tell you."

"Try me."Eriol encouraged.

Tomoyo hesitated at first. She bowed down her head and sighed. Then she looked at Eriol again with the strength she gathered. "Do you think I'm ugly?" Tomoyo shyly asked.

Eriol narrowed his eyes from the question. "What? Are you serious?"

"Just answer it."

"Well, my answer is no. you're not ugly. You're beautiful Tomoyo. As a matter of fact you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met." Then again, Eriol replied without thinking. Tomoyo couldn't help but blush a little from her friend's response. She bowed her head down again.

"Why? You're not satisfied with my answer, are you?"

"Well, we're friends. Maybe that's the reason why you told me that." Eriol sighed and cupped her cheek with his hand. Then they're eyes are locked with each other's.

"I'm not lying. I'm telling you the truth."

Tomoyo felt her cheek burned red from Eriol's touch. They were never like this before. Meaning, this too close to each other. Tomoyo felt her heart skipped a beat and that there's an urge that she wanted to kiss him. Hell no, he is her friend so stop thinking about it. She gently snapped Eriol's hand off of he cheek and managed to smile at him normally.

"Thank you."

"Anything." Eriol replied with a smile. "By the way, what made you think that you're ugly?"

"Well, every time I see myself in the mirror, I always feel that…"

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're insecure of someone?" Eriol asked.

"How did you know?"

"So it's true? I just guessed it, you know. And yeah, ladies always get insecure of someone." Tomoyo punched her lightly on his shoulder again with pouted lips.

"Hey what was that for now?" Eriol mocked.

"You're just not good in comforting a lady like me."

"Oh, really? I can prove you wrong." Eriol smiled.

"Oh really huh?" Tomoyo put a hand on her hip.

"Come on, don't think about it anymore. You're pretty enough and you should know that. Don't be insecure to anybody okay? You're way beautiful than them." Eriol said sincerely.

And with that comment of Eriol, Tomoyo blushed again. She suddenly hugged Eriol so she can also hide her burning cheeks. "Thank you… best friend."

Best friend? He's only her best friend? Of course yes. What else could be in her? Well it's just the truth about their relationship hurt him. He wants her not only as a friend but a girl friend. A lover. But he knows that Tomoyo is not into something with a so-called-relationship. But he wants her more than ever. What if he tells her the truth? What would be her reaction then? Would she accept it or would their friendship be ruined? And isn't it awkward that you fell in love with your best friend that you have known for a long time. Well, isn't it like they have a brother-sister relationship? And now what? He'll tell her that he loves her, wants to marry her someday and be with her forever? But that's the truth. Eriol wants all those things to happen between him and her.

"You're always welcome." Eriol finally muttered.

**xxxxx**

The class is already complete except for Eriol who hasn't arrived yet. _What took him so long? We have a presentation today, Tomoyo thought._ He's not usually this late. He's an early bird. Then a figure appeared in the doorway. Tomoyo looked at it but was disappointed when she noticed that it wasn't Eriol. It was just one of their classmates. Tomoyo is now starting to worry about him. Where could he be now? Then, Sakura noticed Tomoyo's uneasiness. She patted her shoulder and smiled when Tomoyo looked at her.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I was just wondering where Eriol might be now."

"Oh yeah. You're right. He's not usually this late."

"Where could he be now?" Tomoyo asked though she knew that Sakura didn't have an answer to it either.

"Were you two together yesterday?"

"Yeah, he accompanied me to buy a new dress."

"You bought a new dress? For what?" Sakura asked.

"For my mom's birthday."

"Oh yeah right. Hey can I see it?" Sakura asked who looked so excited.

"Yeah sure, later." Tomoyo smiled. She looked at the doorway again hoping to see Eriol to come in the room but found nothing again.

"Hey, he'll come soon." Sakura smiled and Tomoyo nodded.

After a while their teacher Ms. Mizuki came in. "Good morning class."

"Good morning Ms. Mizuki." The class greeted in unison.

Ms. Mizuki is about to talk when Eriol barge in and breathing heavily. "Good m-morning Ms. Mizuki." Eriol greeted under his heavy breath.

"You're late Mr. Hiiragizawa."

"I'm sorry ma'am, I woke up late today."

"Since you're late, you're the first one who will present for our mini project today."

"But…"

"No buts Mr. Hiiragizawa. Go on present your project now."

Eriol started to set up his laptop and the projector. He felt so nervous because what he will present today is all about his true feelings.

"This is my presentation about what I think is the most beautiful thing in this world." Eriol said and the video started to play. Everybody was surprised when they saw video clips of Tomoyo. Some crazy stuff. Some of them cheered and teased them and some of them giggled. The class room was filled of giggling ladies and cheering of the guys. They were all surprised. And above of them all is of course Tomoyo. She was shocked and at the same time was pleased and flattered. She looked at Eriol and smiled. She never knew that her best friend has feelings for her. Not until now. But what struck her the most was the song back ground of the presentation that kept repeating on her mind that goes like this…

"_**Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
I think you're a superstar, yeah you are  
Why don't you know  
Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts  
It's what's underneath your skin  
The beauty that shines within  
You're the only one that rocks my world  
My cover girl."**_

Everyone cheered and screamed when Tomoyo stood up and came in front of the class to hug Eriol.

"Thank you." Tomoyo whispered and Eriol smiled at her.

**AN: Hehe finally I finished this one shot. A real one shot of mine hehe. Anybody care to leave a review? hehe**_****_


End file.
